


凤凰湖畔

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Summary: 很多年代久远的故事，我总想给它们一个正二百经的结局，可是写着写着就觉得现在这样已经挺好的了。不是每一个故事都需要有一个长相厮守的结局，只要在最后，有好好地说声再见就够了，即便可能不会再见。S是Someone，他可以是我，也可以是你，甚至可以是另一个Marco本人，他可以是任何人。
Relationships: Marco Reus/André Schürrle, Mario Götze/Marco Reus, Mats Hummels/Marco Reus, Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang/Marco Reus, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus, Toni Kroos/Marco Reus, Łukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus
Kudos: 1





	凤凰湖畔

**Author's Note:**

> 很多年代久远的故事，我总想给它们一个正二百经的结局，可是写着写着就觉得现在这样已经挺好的了。不是每一个故事都需要有一个长相厮守的结局，只要在最后，有好好地说声再见就够了，即便可能不会再见。
> 
> S是Someone，他可以是我，也可以是你，甚至可以是另一个Marco本人，他可以是任何人。

S：你会想起他吗？

M：会。

S：可是我都还没说是谁。

M：你不需要说，我都知道。

S：好吧，希望我们在谈论的是同一个人。所以你是怎样看待他的离开的呢？说实话。

M：坦白讲我不意外，真的，因为很多事情其实我们都看在眼里。不管他是不是在多特蒙德踢球，他都是我的朋友。

S：说真的，在心里怪过他吗？

M：没有，从来没有。每个人都有自己的人生规划，我表示尊重和理解。

S：如果是我的话，我甚至可能会恨他。事实上很多球迷对他也的确是这么一个态度。

M：那是没必要的。我也希望多特蒙德的球迷不要那样做。

S：会想起那年夏天吗？

M：头几年总会不经意地想起，现在就不会了，人总要向前看嘛。

S：你会想要撤回曾经关于他说的那些话吗？

M：不会，永远不会。因为当时，我真的好想把他买回来。

S：那你觉得他回来以后，你们的关系回到了从前的模样了吗？

M：我觉得任何人任何关系都不可能一成不变，这不现实，但是我说了，我们还是朋友。

S：你想要在这里回应一下为什么没出席他的婚礼吗？

M：我早已把祝福给了他，我衷心地祝他幸福。

S：是他没有邀请你还是你没有接受他的邀请？

M：这不重要，我不想再谈论这个话题了。

S：好的。我们换个话题。很多人喜欢在网络上谈论你们，我想替大家问一句，你真的恨过他吗？

M：没有。我说过了，每个人都有自己的选择，我不会因为任何人离开多特蒙德就去恨他，那我要恨的人岂不是太多了？

S：可是那时你拒绝了他的拥抱。

M：是吗，在当时的那个环境下，我的确不想和他拥抱。

S：那么现在呢？你还愿意和他拥抱吗？

M：我想我很乐意。

S：现在还会想起他吗？

M：说实话会，因为你知道他那个人，总是出现在新闻里。让人真的很难忽视。（笑）

S：你们之间有没有一丝真感情？

M：当然有，我们曾经是很好的朋友。

S：你知道我说的并不是友情。我是说，超越友情的东西？

M：我不认同爱情是超越友情的存在。不过如果你真的想知道的话，我可以告诉你，多多少少是有一点的。但是归根结底我们是一样的，我们都知道什么是自己当下最想要的，这就足够了。他获得了他想要的，我也获得了我想要的。也很难说这并不圆满。

S：那你们还可以退回去做朋友吗？

M：我们一直是朋友。

S：你确定你们不是连ins都没有互相关注的只是恰好从事同一项职业的对手？

M：这不重要，真的，如果你不能理解，那我只能说你还没有经历过。

S：如果你愿意，你现在最想对他说什么？

M：就什么也不说，也的确不知道应该从何寒暄，没什么可寒暄的，那就不说了吧。

S：在球队官宣之前，他有没有先通知你？

M：有，但是请相信，我和你们一样觉得很意外。

S：可以和我们聊聊，你收到他的信息时的情形吗？

M：他告诉我他即将回到多特蒙德，其实要真的说起来也不是一点痕迹都不可循。他的确曾经在国家队和俱乐部都有一段比较艰难的时刻。我永远欢迎他的归来。

S：其实球迷刚开始也是不能接受的，但是因为他出色的表现又重新征服了大家，有人说这是他和他最大的区别，你认同吗？

M：怎么说呢，他是一位非常出色的球员，现在我也这样认为。但是的确因为疾病会导致他状态的下滑，这真的很可惜，也真的令人心痛。而且这和他们的位置也有关系。相对于中场，我们的确更需要一位后防领袖。

S：你会对他觉得尴尬吗？

M：不会，我们在国家队和俱乐部并肩战斗了很久，虽然中途空缺了三年，但我们还是了解彼此的。

S：但是你们看起来的确没有那么熟稔了不是吗？

M：那只能说我和其他朋友感情太好了，比较得吧。

S：他的租借合同很快就要到期了，你觉得他会留在多特蒙德吗？

M：那是体育主管和教练应该考虑的问题。

S：那你希望他留下来吗？

M：没有人不想和自己的朋友在同一家俱乐部里一起踢球。

S：所以你希望他留下来是吗？

M：是的。

S：可是你知道这挺困难的。

M：我不否认，但那不是重点。

S：他今年在你的生日时发了视频祝福你。

M：是的，你也知道，他一直那么有趣。（笑）

S：但他最近过得并不顺利。

M：我对他一直很有信心，他在球场上永远是可以相信的存在。

S：好像是世界杯后，大家才觉得你们关系还不错。

M：事实上我们在国家队认识蛮久的了，但是由于他一直在国外踢球，大家觉得我们不熟也不奇怪。

S：所以你们关系到底怎么样？

M：他算是成名比较早的球员，而且一直都在为豪门效力，在有的方面他的确会更成熟一点，所以有的时候我会和他聊聊。

S：曾经你差点去了他的俱乐部。

M：绯闻的确有过，皇马很好，但那不会是我的目的地和归宿。

S：现在你们也算是国家队里的中流砥柱了。

M：中流砥柱不敢当，但的确我们两个的年纪在国家队里算比较大的，有能力和责任帮帮年轻球员。

S：他一直有欧洲杯后退役的想法。

M：听说过，但我不会去过问，还是尊重他的想法吧，珍惜眼前。

S：这些年来你身边的人来来走走，似乎只有他陪你走到了现在。

M：我很敬佩他对球队的付出，真的，我觉得我比不上他。

S：但是他也要离开了。

M：他已经为多特蒙德付出了太多。如果他愿意，我们都应该支持他回到自己的家乡。

S：你觉得谁能成为你以后的副队长？

M：我不知道，可能到那时候我也不是队长了。（笑）但是和他做队长队副的这两年真的很不错。他让我很安心。

S：考虑过送他什么退役礼物吗？

M：还没有，他那个人，再和俱乐部续约也是有可能的。

S：最后一个问题，你想和他们说些什么吗？

M：不要受伤，获得足够多的上场机会，发挥出色，当然对阵多特蒙德时除外。

S：我想你知道我想听的不是这个。

M：爱过？（笑）认真的说，和他们相处的那段时间我都很快乐，我也永远不会后悔遇见他们。就这样吧。


End file.
